Repercussions
by XxBeccixX
Summary: "You swore yourself to a life of contemplation and chastity, vowing never to take another bride than Andraste."     She was a Maker given test of faith.    And he was failing.    Trapped in the Fade Sebastian falls prey to a Desire Demon.


**Repercussions**

**A.V.L.A.N (A Very Long Author's Note) : Good grief I'm having such a hard time recently. This is just a palette cleanser to try and get me back into writing but things are still burning slowly away in the background; unfortunately life decided to throw me a bucket load of shit, I had a Bearded Dragon, Mushu, who recently developed a secondary infection, they think in hindsight that he had cancer or a Gastro-intestinal disease. But long story short we've been through hell trying to get him better, which, along with work, isn't very constructive for the muse. Unfortunately he passed away on Saturday 23****rd**** of this month, while very upsetting it's come as almost a bit of a relief; poor chap was feeling rotten for the past two or three months. I've been trying to get back into writing during and since but nothing has caught my attention for long (though never fear the next chapter of Alone Again is in the works.) As such this little Oneshot is to try and get the juices flowing again; it is also the first Heterosexual pairing I've done in nearly six years, so it's entirely possible that this will be a little rusty. **

**It comes as an adapted answer to a prompt that managed to get my creatively-starved brain working. I hope you all enjoy! Xx**

**Prompt: **_**"I was disappointed we couldn't take Sebastian into the Fade, but I like to imagine that if we could, it'd be the Lust demon who would get him. The Lust demon calls to Sebastian taunting him with how he used to be before entering the Chantry and puts blame on Lady Hawke for weakening his resolve/oaths and stirring up all his old passions and fantasies; convincing him the best way to get rid of those feelings is to act on them and get them out of his system.**_

_**Sebastian subdues her – gagging her so he doesn't have to listen to her pleading or curses is a major plus – and has his filthy way with her, using every little trick and technique he had in the old days." **_

*0~0~0~0~0~0~0*

He had _told_ her this was a bad idea.

The Fade was no place for a brother of the faith; it was a place for spirits, demons…**mages**. She could have taken anyone with her - since the deluded rogue remained so resolute in her pursuit to save the boy from himself; Anders a mage already possessed so what more did they have to fear, Fenris who hated all things to do with magic, Aveline her steadfast friend who had made it clear the moment that they'd met that should he betray Hawke's trust in any way he'd find himself run through before he could so much as utter the Maker's name. Surely even Varric had a good enough relationship with the young woman to not turn on her at the first chance in the Fade? And yet she hadn't seemed to heed his warning and he, as usual, hadn't been able to resist her; the young blonde had instead turned those impossibly wide chocolate brown eyes on him and had pleaded her case, her beseeching look and each soft word slowly chipping down his resolve.

"Please, Sebastian. You're less likely to fall to temptation **because** you're a brother. I **need** you with me, I can't trust anyone else. But I can trust you to do what's right; your faith will be enough to keep the demons magic from you. You've already had dealings with Allure, what makes you think this will be any different?"

"We'll be on _their_ ground, Hawke. They'll have far more deceiving tricks at their disposal in the Fade, this is a fool's errand." Sebastian said gently, unwilling to back down but careful not to hurt her feelings. It was strange how a woman so forceful in battle had the low self esteem she did; it bought out his possessive side... But she hadn't felt what Allure had stirred in him; he wasn't as strong as she gave him credit for, he might be a brother of the faith but he was still a _man_ and the Maker had given them a darkness in their hearts that couldn't be filled. The temptation of a demon was something that not even _he_ was immune to.

"You would have us abandon him to the demons then?" Hawke demanded stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest and locking those earnest, open eyes on him. "That is a fate worse than death and you know it. If there's even the smallest of chances that I can help Feynriel then I'll take it, I know he doesn't want to hurt anyone. It was...Bethany's greatest fear that she'd be possessed and would destroy all that she cared about, I won't let a boy live out that fear."

Sebastian felt his gaze, and his resolve, crumble at the sudden flame of despair that flickered in the depths of the woman's eyes and he had to suppress the urge to comfort her. Now wasn't the time, though it was painfully obvious to them all that Hawke had never gotten over the death of her sister; and he couldn't blame her, administering the mercy of poison mustn't have been easy. Bethany had seemed a kind, sweet girl for an apostate mage and had come to the Chantry on occasion before their expedition with their mother. No one deserved to die in the Deep Roads. He had prayed for her soul solidly for two weeks when the news had reached him.

"If you insist on trying to help the boy then there is no point in me attempting to convince you otherwise, and if you insist on my accompanying you then I have no choice but to defer to your wishes...but I fear what might happen. It is difficult to accept but faith is not always enough Ma-"

"You will not fall to temptation, Sebastian. Do not doubt yourself, they feed on it; believe that you won't fall and you shall not. Faith is always enough."

Her unwavering belief in** him** shamed him to his core; how could he let her go into the Fade with the others when there was the possibility they would turn on her? Besides, he didn't trust Merrill, or the abomination Anders, and it was they who Hawke turned to next, giving them permission to come with them. It was a mistake of course; the blood mage shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Fade and demons, especially not around Hawke. But surely she didn't just plan on taking them both and no one else? It was wrong to trust Merrill's affinity to magic entirely, yes she could manipulate the Fade, but she was one of the more likely to fall prey to the demons. She already had... And as for Anders. The man looked at Hawke as though she were a piece of meat and him a starving animal. It set his blood boiling... But now he had to come. If anything where to happen to Hawke…the woman who had so much affection inside of her heart that it would have put some of the Mother's in the Chantry to shame he would...Sebastian wasn't sure what he would do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

Now Marea Hawke was by no means a large woman like Aveline, who was used to bludgeoning their foes with her shield, nor was she the thin, faithless waifs that stalked Lowtown for their next victim; instead she held the soft strength that only a rogue could possess. She stood barely two or three inches taller than Merrill, and even Fenris threatened to tower over her, but it was through her deceptive looks that she became truly deadly. The blonde would dart in and out of sight on light footfalls sliding a dagger between greaves, or the buckles of armour; a small slice here an incision there and her prey would be on their knees for Aveline or Fenris to tear apart or for her to finish with a flourish of her wrists. Watching her fell grown, beastly men wielding large mauls sent his heart pounding in equal measures of awe and fear.

Her technique alone was fatal enough, but to add such lethal looks to the mixture as well was truly a test of devotion from the Maker. Sebastian could remember the first moment he had met the young woman, she had caused quite the stir as she and her small group of companions clumped their way through the Chantry, equally soaked in blood and she the fiercest and most bloody of them all taking point and making a beeline for the pews on the upper floors. He had been in the middle of praying to Andraste to commend his family's souls to the side of the Maker; and despite what he had expected when he heard the metal clunk of heavy mail boots and the softer thud of leather boots come to halt some distance behind him she hadn't interrupted him. Marea had simply stood, arms folded across her chest and waited for him to acknowledge her; which, after a moment or so, he had.

She'd looked positively ferocious with the blood smears on her cheeks where she'd obviously tried to hurriedly clean herself off before coming to see him, and yet despite her outwardly dangerous appearance she looked almost ethereal. The dust motes swirled around her form where she had disrupted their languid travels and her flaxen hair had been ablaze from the light streaming down from the large window. Instantly, and blasphemously, he was reminded of Andraste, for this must have been what the scion of the Maker had looked like after battle, ablaze with holy wrath, and yet, from within the angelic face a pair of wide, bark coloured eyes beamed back at him and she offered him a somewhat reassuring smile, for he must have looked strange with his mouth half open.

"_So...Is someone going to smite me if I tell you that I've killed Flint Company for you?"_

And it was with that one sentence and blinding smile that Sebastian Vael had been smitten, and since then it had been a daily trial to keep this thoughts pure. On more than one occasion he had been forced to pray for forgiveness for this sin...and she hadn't exactly been helping either.

"_I can think of plenty of services for you to perform. Just let me know when you can leave the Chantry for the day and we'll get to it."_

She had winked and smiled at his stammering before hushing him and turning on her heel to sweep from the Chantry, inclining her head to Elthina as she went. He had told himself afterwards, his knees sore from the cold stone floor in his room where he'd prayed for some hours, that she had been teasing him; she must have, because she was perfectly aware of his vows. Yet the images had been seared into his mind ever since.

And sighing Sebastian bowed his head in acknowledgement. He would go with her, though he couldn't help but be certain that they would both regret this. Marea offered him another of her blinding smiles and tucked the stray strands of gold hair that had fallen from her long braid behind her ears before turning to the aged elf who'd been watching the entire exchange quietly.

"We're ready, Keeper."

"Keep your wits about you, Child. May Mythal guide your footsteps back to us."

*0~0~0~0~0~0~0*

It had torn at Marea's heartstrings when Merrill had turned on her; but she couldn't bring herself to blame her friend for the transgression. Merrill had so much to prove, to herself and to her clan that the blonde was hardly surprised when the elf had turned her staff on her and Sebastian instead of the powerful demon in front of them; she would have to remember to go and speak to the poor girl when she woke. She was almost certain that Merrill would be beside herself for attacking her 'lethallan' and she wasn't about to make her feel any worse about the entire situation; but she still had her Archer and one more demon to go and she would have to put the situation behind her before dealing with the Desire demon.

"Well...Shall we go and see what Feynriel's deepest, darkest fantasies are?" she asked jovially, but only received a small, half hearted smile from Sebastian and a cool exterior from Justice in return. This whole experience had been hard on her pious companion and her mage-come-abomination friend, and she was starting to regret bringing the, it was colder here than in reality and the building seemed to be a twisted version of the Gallows, something that wasn't lost on her. She had sent the boy to the Circle because she thought it would have been best for him...but perhaps she had simply pushed him further into this mess. As Anders had accused when she had done it. It was why she was so adamant about helping; guilt wasn't a good bed companion, it had a habit of perpetually keeping you awake at night.

"Are you alright, Sebastian? We can take a break if you need it?"

"No." He mumbled quickly, perhaps a little quicker than usual and took a deep breath, running a calloused hand over his face. "No, thank you, Hawke. The sooner I get out of here the better I think. Brothers don't do well in the Fade it seems, I feel...drained, and light headed. Is that normal?"

"I think you forget I'm not a mage," Marea answered gently and reached up to awkwardly squeeze his shoulder with one of her signature reassuring smiles, made harder from the armour across his chest. He relaxed a fraction beneath her hand but he looked no less miserable and she made up her mind to get this over with quickly so as not to prolong her friend's suffering. "This is as new to me as it is to you. But let's go, this should be the last one and then we can wake up."

With a non-committed (and un-princely) grunt of agreement Sebastian followed Hawke through the second door , Justice hot on their heels, and straight into trouble.

*0~0~0~0~0~0~0*

"You! You turned him against me."

When Sebastian had met Allure in the tunnels beneath Lady Harimann's mansion he had been unsure of exactly where to look, apparently Desire demons didn't leave much to the imagination and had the irritating habit of passing their hands over their...breasts when they spoke to you, as if trying to draw your attention there. This time he kept his eyes firmly locked on the back of Hawke's head, desperately trying to ignore the creature's tantalizing appearance, especially as those violet eyes shifted to the dark brown innocent ones that had been haunting his sleep for nigh on four years.

"Oh? I'm so terribly sorry, I was trying to help. Honest," came Hawke's dry retort as she glowered at the demon that would have preyed on an innocent boy. Having an apostate for a father who had taught all of his children the theory behind magic seemed to have given her a level of immunity to the creatures of the Fade; she had to work on keeping her mind focused, but it _was_ possible. However it seemed that her faith in her companion had been misplaced as the demon turned its attention on the man hovering just behind her.

"You take my pets, then I'll take yours. A fair trade," the demon hissed through its teeth, glaring at Hawke with barely masked loathing and fury. "How loyal is this human you drag into the Fade to confront me?"

Sebastian saw Hawke shift awkwardly and look over her shoulder at him, that small reassuring smile once again present but marred by unease. Did she expect him to fail? Or was she warning him to steel himself against an onslaught? He would never be sure for certain because the creature in front of him had moved closer to him, and from the corner of his eye he saw Hawke move for her daggers.

"You swore yourself to a life of contemplation and chastity, vowing never to take another bride than Andraste. And yet there is another who you would take as only a husband should take his wife; she taunts you with things she knows you can never have. She makes you question yourself, imprints her image upon you so firmly that you wake in the night aching for her, making you yearn for the pleasures of the flesh you've denied yourself for so long."

The Prince of Starkhaven froze his eyes wide and locked on the demon in horror as she spewed his deepest shame in front of the woman who has caused it. It was all true of course, though he had fought desperately against the urges that had been rising recently. But he was just a man, and to be teased with so openly, even if she didn't mean to do it, was more than he could bear.

It had started with her eyes, from the times before her expedition into the Deep Roads when she would come and sit in the Chantry quietly to read and he could feel her eyes on him, peering from over her book as he lead sermons or when he joined the sisters with the Chant, adding his lilting, reverent tenor to the chorus of voices. Sometimes he would catch her, for she was quick and had often returned to her reading when he finally found the source of the incessant stare, and she would reward him with a secretive smile before ducking her head into the large tome on her lap.

On the odd occasions he'd plucked up the courage to speak to the woman who had helped him she would smile politely and would make room for him at her side, speaking of her hopes of what the expedition would mean for her family, her fears of losing her sister to the Templars, of the strains of her mother who had rested so much duty on her shoulders from such a young age. He would offer some quiet, tentative words of comfort or advice, something that would always reward him with more bright smiles. Hawke was a special woman; she had a way about her, one that could set someone so at ease she could have them singing about their life within hours of knowing her or strike fear into the hearts of grown men with a single look. It had always seemed that those bright smiles had been for him alone, and irrationally he had savoured each one before his duties had pressed him to leave.

Her hair was golden, almost white in the sunlight and curled around her face in gentle waves when she let it free from the braid down her back. It was long, something that he hadn't expected from a battle hardened rogue, but discussions with her companions; notably Varric, for the dwarf loved to hear his own voice, had told him that she feared she wasn't feminine enough and kept her long tresses to keep some semblance of the girl from her childhood. He was unsure how much of that was true, but on the rare events where she had it freed from the braid she would weave little beads into small plaits and brushed it with the kind of reverence you would expect from a lover. The thought would always send small jolts of jealousy through him; the idea that another man had been given the opportunity to run his fingers through it when he himself had not made him burn with envy.

She swayed her hips when she walked, and the saunter became nigh on impossible to ignore when she ran. He had never noticed when she'd come to the Chantry, but he had never seen the coming or going of her then; now he was in her company nearly every day it was hard not to notice as she often took point to look out for the traps either he, Varric or Isabella missed when they joined the party. It had been a little easier to ignore when she'd been in the leathers she'd bought from the armoury with the money from the Deep Roads, the large unflattering padding and leather skirt had hidden many of her virtues, but recently she'd taken to wearing pirates attire – Isabella's influence no doubt. The doeskin breeches were skin tight and tucked into a pair of battered, brown knee high boots, a large light blue shirt held tight with a dark red bodice, finally covered with a pale leather jerkin with a number of pouches. As such, following behind Hawke at a sprint had become a dangerous task; more than once he'd nearly set off obvious traps she had already warned them away from because of the distraction.

She was a Maker given test of faith.

And he was failing.

Sebastian watched in revulsion as the creature taunting him shifted form, bone's cracking as they relocated, skin paling to the colour of soft cream, and long, golden tresses flowing from the scalp where burning purple flames had been moments before. And there, standing in front of him for Hawke to see was a grotesque replica of the woman in question, smiling a perverted mimicry of the one he had come to desire and brushing her fingers across the over emphasised swell of her breasts. There were so many flaws to the demons recreation, especially when the real thing was standing so close by, but it was enough to send his thoughts reeling.

"She's the one who stirs these feelings inside of you, Sebastian, with her soft smiles and welcoming eyes and the way she flaunts herself for you to see. She's the one who weakens your resolve, makes you turn from your faith. There's only one way to end this, only one way to lance the wound; you have to remove the poison first..."

He could already see where the demon's words were going and, powerless to resist them the prince found himself agreeing with the creature. Hawke must have been taunting him on purpose; it was not possible for a woman to be so...alluring without meaning to. She was the one who had done this, who had turned his attentions away from the Maker and Andraste with her spiteful smiles that turned him down the road of temptation...

Somewhere distantly he heard the demon chuckling and saw Hawke lunge for the beast, her blades narrowly missing the delicate arch of her doppelganger's throat before it dissolved into nothing. Only her cackling laughter remained as the blonde cast wary eyes about the room and reluctantly sheathed her blades, turning back to look at the man behind her, eyes scanning the room only to notice with a jolt that Justice had disappeared, "Have fun, darlings."

"Anders? Justice? Where are you?"

And yet, even with the demon gone something inside of him burned. The kindling had been set alight and it threatened to consume him. He burned for retribution, he burned to be cleansed. He burned for **her**.

"Sebastian, what are we going to do? We can't leave here without Ande – Justice."

He didn't say a word, his mind too preoccupied with trying to control the sudden urges setting his blood alight.

"Sebastian?"

Flinching at the sound of his name the brunette turned his gaze to Hawke, who was infuriatingly staring at him with those expressive eyes and turned away from her. There was only one way to lance the wound...hadn't he once said that to Fenris? Yes...one did have to remove the poison, and sometimes the best antidote was more of that which hurt you most. What didn't kill you made you stronger and Andraste had been cleansed in the flames so why couldn't he? All he knew was if he waited any longer he would be burned by an all together different flame...A hand gently brushed against his elbow and with a soft growl he wheeled about suddenly, taking the slight woman by surprise.

Somehow he'd pushed her against the insubstantial walls of the dream, the cold stone even more biting from the chill air of the Fade, removing the fingerless gloves swiftly before one hand pinned her by her shoulder as the other twisted the braid at the nape of her neck around his palm almost brutally as his mouth devoured hers. He'd expected something other than the sharp, painful slap to the face, and he certainly hadn't expected the ineffectual squirming as Hawke tried to free herself from his hold.

"Hawke...Hawke, why're you squirming, little love?" The prince growled again, gathering her hands in his and pinning her with the weight of his chest, his lips moving gently against her ear, nipping sharply at the soft fleshy lobe and raised her hands above her head. "Don't tell me you don't want me, Marea. I've seen you watching me; why else would _you_ of all people go to the Chantry? You dog me and spur me on with your smiles and your words and now you wish to scold me for my actions? You wish to send me away? I shant have it, Marea. You have no idea what you do to me, little love. I burn for you, I _ache_, and you do it on purpose...Who would have thought you to be such a tease - a little minx?"

He paused in his tirade and buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply before sighing. Lavender; the soap she must have used that morning before she left Hightown to collect him from the Chantry, he could smell something else, heady spices – from Antiva perhaps...for cooking? There was another undertone, the soft sent of rosewater; she probably washed her hair in it. She was a far cry from the painted women he'd had in the past; all red pouting lips and overwhelming perfume that cloyed the senses and sent the mind reeling. But Hawke...Hawke was deliciously simple, no grandeur, she was what she was and to be anything else, to mask the things that made her _Hawke_ would be sacrilege. He would not have it.

"Now, stop th – oomph!"

Cradling his stomach with one arm Sebastian cursed under his breath. He hadn't been expecting her to bring her knee up to his gut, so close to a part of him that would have been less than happy to meet that bony part of her body, and for a moment he was winded. The hand that wasn't nursing his aching abdomen suddenly shot out to stop the rogue from fleeing and pushed her, granted rather viciously, back against the wall with a hiss of annoyance. Boxing her in he pressed his chest, and hips for good measure, against hers to restrict her movement and trapped her hands once more in one of his own, much larger, one, pushing her hair from her face.

"That _hurt_, Marea."

Tears had begun to spring up in the younger woman's eyes, desperate to stop her friend from committing an act he would only later regret. Of course he regretted it; the little tease had pushed his boundaries until there was nothing more he could do but give in to this sin...But since he had already fallen there was no reason that this first time shouldn't be something perfect.

"Stop...Sebastian, please. This isn't you. Y-Your vows – the demon – "

"Hush, sweetheart," Sebastian whispered sweetly, his actions belying his gentle tones as he roughly pushed her hands harder into the stone and tore the band from the base of the braid halfway down her back. His lips once more captured her own, bruising in their force and relentless in their enthusiasm and he carded his fingers through the soft strands of her hair. It was as soft as he'd imagined, and longer than he'd expected. He could visualize her standing before him as bare as the day the Maker had bought her into existence; shoulders tinted with the faintest hint of a blush and her hair curling over those pert breasts, hiding them from view. The thought sent a sharp throb of need through him and with a soft groan the prince let his unoccupied hand drop down over her clavicle to rest over one soft mound.

"This has been a long time coming. The demon simply opened my eyes...I **burn** for you, Marea. I have since I first set eyes on you; when you first smiled at me with the sun in your hair...and your eyes – _Maker – your eyes_," Sebastian's voice became breathless and he brushed the tip of his nose along Hawke's pulse, rejoicing in the way the younger woman's breath hitched. "You deserve to be worshiped, little love. To watch men staring at you, _imagining_ what it would be like to have you turn your smiles on them, it nearly drove me mad with envy...I'm not sure it hasn't."

It was as deft fingers pushed past the soft fabric of her woven shirt that Marea's struggles started again, squirming from his hand and the small open mouthed kissed he lavished her neck with._"Sebastian __**stop**__! I – don't want this...Maker please let him see sense..."_ And then when the tips of his fingers brushed the sensitive flesh of her breast she let out a particularly fierce stream of curses, her gaze smouldering anger when he locked eyes with her. _"Bastard, stop! Festis bei umo canavarum!"_ She was insulting him in Arcanum now? He'd heard Fenris use the words many times when discussing things with the small blonde trapped beneath him, though he had always said them with a kind of fondness, his gaze soft as he'd explained the first time the meaning behind the words. _You will be the death of me. _And she said it with such conviction, such vehement belief...Well he couldn't have that, if anyone were to be the death of anyone **she** would be the death of **him**.

With a wicked chuckle and a smirk that had the woman still suddenly at the sight of it Sebastian pulled his hand away from her trembling form and slipped it to the dagger as his side, unsheathing it slowly so she could see the movement. He wasn't going to hurt her of course, a goddess such as herself should never be harmed lest it mar the glorious body beneath all those clothes...but he was going to silence her, at least until she was more agreeable to his cause. Cutting away the ties on the jerkin with two expert slices he continued to slit the leather until he had enough to tie her down; embedding the dagger into the soft lime mortar between two stones the prince turned her suddenly, forcing her forward against the wall.

Dexterous hands unsheathed her weapons from her back and tossed them across the room with little regard before pulling her hands behind her back, pushing her breasts further into the biting stone before binding the soft wrists. He couldn't help himself, dipping down he gently brushed his lips across the calloused fingers and palms, enjoying the way she whimpered and tried to move away once more. With a hand planted firmly on her back to keep her in place he gently flattened his tongue against the pads of her fingers, nipping the sensitive flesh as Hawke trembled above him, eyes squeezed shut and mumbling soft pleas to stop, and – the need flared again suddenly when her words reached his ears – the even softer pleas to continue.

Standing he pressed himself flush against the length of her back, pressing his hips against the delicious curve of her backside so she could feel exactly how strong his desire for her was and planted a foot between her legs shifting her stance wider. "I need you, Hawke," he whispered next to her ear, gently worrying the pliable cartilage and puffing his hot breath against her cheek as one hand wrapped around her waist with soft caresses to her bound ribs through the bodice. "Don't deny me this..."

"You **don't** want this, Sebastian...Your **vows**, you'll never forgive me...please, _stop_," Marea whispered brokenly, resolve cracking at the desperate edge to his voice and movements. He was treating her with the same fierce devotion she'd seen him pray and it was maddening to think that she had pushed him from his pious ways; desire demon or not. But he would never forgive her if she allowed him to continue, though what she could do to deter him in this position she was unsure.

"Hush now, little love...The only sounds I want to hear from you are sounds of enjoyment, or I don't want to hear you at all."

The threat hung heavy in the air between them and for a long moment neither of them moved save for Hawke's sobbing breaths and Sebastian's headier ones of lust. He shifted his weight and pressed his need more firmly against her flesh eliciting a soft breathy whine discoloured with sorrow and bitterness; but he wouldn't allow her to ruin this moment with her negativity. Detaching his body from hers he fished in the pouches around her waist for the bandages he knew she kept there, keeping one long piece of fabric free from the rest as he turned her and roughly pinched her side. Taking her gasp as the opportunity he desired he bunched the fabric into her mouth and gently wrapped the other around her mouth to hold it in place, reverently lifting her hair to tie it at the nape of her neck.

"I warned you Marea...I shant hear your ineffectual protests, I know you desire me as much as I do you," he growled under his breath, his eyes boring into her own as he pressed himself against her once more, lifting her from the ground to pin her against the wall with his weight as before. She attempted to wiggle herself free of his gentle grinding, but was rewarded with a sharp swat to her rump. "But all of this is rather besides the point...We both know your body cannot lie to me; with what I know I could have you singing in no time, little love."

Sebastian punctuated his statement with a short thrust, grinding their hips together, setting Marea's core on fire; he could see it now, the soft beginnings of a blush that had nothing to do with anger or humiliation and everything to do with desire. Hawke wanted him as much as he wanted her, he was certain of it. The soft whines that she was making weren't muffled as well as she'd hoped by the gag in her mouth and those beautiful eyes were becoming dark and heady with lust. But of course the little temptress wouldn't be a maiden; of course she would know of a man's touch and how to wrap him around her little finger, and the way her thighs tightened and cradled his hips simply drove this realisation home.

Pulling the embedded dagger from its place in the wall Sebastian set about methodically cutting away her clothes; from the tattered silk laces of the bodice to the simple clasps of her shirt, pushing them aside to bunch at her elbows with large calloused hands. He drowned in exhilaration at the breathy moan his unwilling companion made as the cool blade brushed across her heated flesh. Next came the breast band; completely pointless as Hawke's pert little mounds were perfect in every way and then the ties on the belt of pouches encircling her slender waist before the dagger was dropped to the floor by their feet, already forgotten as he gathered the warm, soft flesh into the palm of each hand, twisting gently. "What now, sweetheart? Are you willing to give up this foolish masquerade of chastity? Will you admit you want me?"

For a moment the dazed lust in Marea's eyes cleared and she frowned, starting up that sultry little squirm, squeaking as one hand removed itself from her breast and swatted her backside once again. She was shaking her head, growling soft curses and words into the gag hoping to deter him...the minx; did she not know that chasing a woman made it all the more exciting? Sebastian loved a challenge; he _revelled _in it. And Hawke was most certainly a challenge. But he would have her screaming his name when their time was through.

"You little **tease**, Hawke," he growled and crashed his lips down upon her throat, nipping and kissing the sensitive pulse he felt thrumming beneath her skin. Maker, she bought out the utter worst in him, and as the blonde whimpered against the fabric holding her jaw open he dipped his head a little lower, sucking on the hollow between her collarbones, his length throbbing at the needy little noise she made. "You little temptress...Still you taunt me, is there not to be release even now? Let me love you, Marea, that's all I ask."

Sebastian could feel from the minute shift of her weight that Hawke's resolve was crumbling, just as his had, and, as he dropped his head to gently nuzzle against the hot flesh of her breast he heard her sigh softly and arch forward just a fraction. It was all the invitation he needed before he flicked his tongue out against the hardened nipple, his hand teasing her other breast tantalizingly gently, giving just enough to be pleasurable but not enough to even draw her towards completion. Her hands were struggling against the leather that bound them and he knew it wasn't because she wanted to push him away – no, she wanted to pull him _closer_.

And who was he to deny her?

Flattening his tongue against her skin he gently wrapped his lips around the hard nub, sucking once; then again a little more forcefully entranced by the soft whines and the way her taut stomach quivered beneath his touch. One smug look from him, however, had Marea steeling herself against the assault, controlling the sounds and twitches her body tried to make – but only barely. Crystal blue eyes hardened at her attempts to dissuade him; in fact this little game of hers was starting to become a little trying and he longed to hear her moaning with abandon, not cursing demons, the fade and _him_ behind her gag.

"I'm getting tired of this, Marea. Don't stop yourself from enjoying it; I want to bring you pleasure. I _want_ to hear you, this is about **you**," Sebastian mumbled against the damp skin, sucking the sensitive underside of her breast as he pinched her other nipple between two long fingers, rolling gently. After a few painstaking moments of this his free hand brushed across her abdomen once more, dipping beneath the soft doeskin of her breeches, pausing in his ministrations to grin up at the blonde as she pushed her hips forward and moaned against the bandages bunched in her mouth.

Gone was the pretence of chastity; all that was left on Hawke's face was unadulterated lust and it sent desire pooling in his abdomen, fingers and toes. Her throat was working hard from the gag and he had no doubt that her jaw ached; he would have preferred the ache to have come from a more...pleasing activity. One where she was on her knees with his fingers tunnelling through that glorious hair. But a fetish for another time perhaps, as much as he would love to see those soft, round lips making his own body sing he had grand plans for her own body. Though now he came to think about it, those lips were something he was more than willing to taste now she was in a more...compliant mood.

Leaving the swell of her heaving chest Sebastian gently kissed about the fabric in her mouth, brushing his nose tantalizingly across her cheek as one hand wiggled beneath the waistband of her breeches, impossibly close to her warm centre. She whimpered at the action and he chuckled darkly, raising one eyebrow as his free hand toyed with the knot holding the gag in place.

The desperation in her whines hit a new fevered pitch and he loosened it while asking, "Do you want me to take this off, sweetheart?"

She was even more beautiful than he would have expected when she begged, her head nodding violently and golden strands of flaxen hair falling in her eyes, darker than he'd ever dared to think they would become in the flush of passion; he was almost tempted to keep teasing her, just as she had teased _him_ for all these years. He couldn't however stop himself from pulling the bandage from her mouth and gently teased the fabric from between her lips, thumb gently tracing the petal soft skin with that same reverence.

"Y-you bastard, Sebastian...You – "

"Now, now, Marea. I thought we were playing nice? But I shouldn't expect anymore from you, should I?" Sebastian hissed seductively, taking her lower lip between his teeth and tugging once before continuing on with his teasing. "A woman like you can only be pleased through force – " he ground his hips against hers, his hand trapped between them " – by a man _taking_ what he wants instead of asking for permission. Perhaps I should have you like this, pinned against the wall and mark you for **Anders** to see? Perhaps then he would leave you alone. You deserve no less for your mockery of me over the last four years."

The tell tale moan and hitch of breath Hawke made was more than enough to tell him he was on the right track. So his little love liked it **rough** did she? Growling Sebastian surged forward, locking his lips over the blonde's and his tongue delving deep within that warm, delicious cavern. She tasted of honey and cinnamon, probably from one of the cakes Orana constantly baked, and something irrevocably _Hawke. _He couldn't get enough. Much to his surprise a soft, hot tongue brushed against his, silently battling for dominance of the kiss.

And he couldn't have that. Hawke was _his_ to please.

The hand within her breeches sunk lower, beneath the silky fabric (Orlesian perhaps?) of her smallclothes and past the patch of damp wiry curls. The lying little tease had been enjoying herself the whole time – he should have known. Dipping one long finger past the full outer lips Sebastian gently circled the small nub that would have her arching into him in no time.

She didn't disappoint.

At the lightest of touches Marea's back bowed and she mewled into his mouth, grinding her hips down into his hand. She might not have been a virgin, she might have known a man's touch, but he had either been highly inexperienced with a woman's body, or it had been a _very_ long time. As he continued to play and tune her as a master musician would an instrument, Sebastian came to the conclusion that it was perhaps a mixture of both, she responded to his touch with the pure anticipation only experience could bring and yet the mixture of pleasure and awe written on her face made it perfectly clear that she'd never fully become familiar with **just** how pleasurable the right touch could be.

Pulling away to press languid kisses down her jaw and to finally lavish the small hollow beneath her ear with nibbles and lick Marea seemed to have gained enough of her senses, even around his lightly probing fingers, to notice exactly what was going on and exactly how much she was missing out on. Her arms tautened against her leather bindings but Sebastian wasn't quite ready to let her go; watching Hawke, the woman who held so much command over people usually, being so...submissive, even if it had be partially forced, was exhilarating. And he wanted to see her struggle much more.

Grinding down against his fingers Marea finally said the most desire inducing thing since they begun (which granted hadn't been many past the cussing and bitching), "Stop toying with me and just fucking _touch _me, Sebastian!"

Ah, so she wasn't pleased by his gentle petting? Well, that could be rectified without many problems. Grinning slyly the prince removed his hand entirely from her trembling form, ignoring the whine of displeasure and grumblings that followed, and hooked his fingers in waistband of the doeskin breeches before pulling them, and her smallclothes, down to pool at her knees. Kneeling in front of her Sebastian caught her eyes with his own, licking his lower lip tauntingly and delighting in the way her body quivered harder at the silent promise, before setting about pulling her boots off, careful not to upset her precarious balance.

She kept a dagger in the cuff of her left boot; it had not been something he'd ever known and was silently glad he'd never been on the receiving end of Hawke's wrath...well, when she wasn't tied up that was. Off came the breeches and the soft silken smallclothes (definitely Orlesian now he could see the things) following a close second. Now completely bare to his lewd gaze, other than her shirt and jerkin bunched at her elbows, the older man run his hands up the rigid, but yielding, flesh of her calves, finally resting them on her rump before spreading her legs a fraction with his knee and dipping his head forward.

"Sebastian..."

The first swipe of his tongue against her wet centre had the blonde above him sighing his name, head tipped back as if in worship and her eyes closed. The second was rewarded with a moan and the slightest shift of her hips forward, spurring him on. However, it wasn't until he enclosed that sensitive bundle of nerves with his lips and gave the softest of sucks that Hawke finally graced him with the entirety of her vocalized appreciation.

"Yes! S-Sebastian...there..._Maker_..."

Much more such nonsense fell from those luscious lips, sending liquid desire through his veins at the woman's wanton behaviour, her hands clenched behind her as his fingers joined in his gentle teasing; stroking her walls until her knees gave out beneath her. Wrapping his free arm about her waist to keep her upright the prince doubled his efforts and was rewarded with another string of whines, moans, keens and mewls enough to make him mad with longing. It wasn't until the first tremors of climax started within her silken core that he drew away, eliciting the loudest whimper of all.

Grinning wickedly he got to his feet and clashed his mouth with hers, forcing her lips apart so she could taste herself on his lips and his tongue; her breathing hitching as her heated body came into contact with his, frustratingly, still armoured one and she wiggled temptingly away from the cool metal. He was just about to delve down for another round of teasing now she had calmed enough when she pushed herself up onto her toes to nip his ear, sending his senses spiralling at the first contact he'd had in years.

Her next words had him throbbing desperately in response: _"You're wearing far too much, Sebastian."_

Confident that she wouldn't use her new found freedom to escape, the man reached round behind her to untie the knotted leather, brushing his lips across her jaw once more. "Well," he whispered huskily, his brogue thickening maddeningly, "Perhaps you'd like to help with that."

Her hands were _everywhere_ within moments of being freed, and each piece of armour was removed with a speed even **he** was shocked by. The arm guards on his left were easily removed, her fingers, nimble from picking locks, making short work of the buckles there before she dropped them to floor at their feet; next came the plate across his chest, the greaves on his shins, and the belt, and he couldn't help but chuckle as the slight woman started grumbling about the many layers he had acting as a chastity belt.

"Only the most stubborn, pig-headed woman wouldn't be put off by...by all _this_," Marea hissed vehemently as her fingers set to work on the strap holding his bow and quiver to his back, glowering at him as he chuckled a little louder.

"What can I say? I'm certainly glad you're stubborn and pig-headed, Hawke."

Her swat to his chest lost its impact through the light mail of his tunic and he grinned down at her, his smug look wiped clean off his face and replaced with a lust-filled grimace as she pressed her thigh between his legs and rubbed gently. Little minx! Pulling her face to his he showed his irritation through a borderline brutal kiss, one the smaller rogue responded to beautifully as she gently lowered the weapons to the floor. Even distracted as he was by the way she introduced teeth to the kiss he could feel her hands loosening the clasps on the leather and chain tunic before it fell to the floor with a heavy clunk.

Bodies heated and patience frayed the pair somehow managed to rid him of his woven undershirt, perhaps with a little tearing, and Sebastian toed out of his boots as their lips and tongues danced and clashed before pushing the blonde against the wall once more. There were perhaps more romantic ways of doing this, but rational thought couldn't seem to get through the lustful haze that had descended, and as Hawke roughly pushed his trousers and smalls over his hips to tangle around his feet they rushed to get limbs into position.

He hoisted her smaller frame up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and braced himself against the wall with one hand while the other assisted the woman in guiding him to her sex. With barely a heartbeat of hesitation Sebastian was inside of her, Marea, keening and holding onto him for dear life as he took all the years of pent-up frustration out on her; driving forward mercilessly and barely retreating before thrusting back against her.

It was rushed and messy and _**wrong**_ in every way possible, for he had never imagined his first time with the young woman like this, but they needed it and that was all that mattered. Everything else paled into insignificance when faced with this.

Thanks to his lengthy foreplay and the delicious noises of pleasure Hawke made in the throes of passion neither of them lasted long; the blonde climaxing with a scream of Sebastian's name and he with a satisfied grunt and murmur of what could have been her name had he any energy left to say it properly. Slouching bonelessly against each other the pair sunk to the ground, glowing in the aftershock of what they had just done.

Barely ten minutes had passed before Hawke was upon Sebastian once more, lapping at the sharp contours of his chest and coaxing him back to attention with expert pulls and tugs. He wanted nothing more than to remain here forever in the languid give and take of their love making, and groaningly told the woman such; his heart leapt as Marea grinned and told him likewise before dropping her lips to his length to lavish him with teasing strokes of his tongue before they were thrown apart by and inexplicable force, she pinned once more to the wall and he halfway across the room.

Neither could move and could only watch as a wrathful Justice, wearing Ander's skin burst into being, sending a well aimed bolt of electricity into the chest of the Desire demon who, both Hawke and Sebastian could swear, had not been there moments before. Inexplicably the first thought to enter Sebastian's mind was the concern that Marea would be interested in having Anders join them, but after a moment's contemplation he found he didn't mind this idea all that much; and the look on Hawke's face as she eyed the mage made her intentions very clear.

It was then he felt the wave of ice and nausea.

As the creature's body lay cooling on the stone flag floor the haze of lust and desire that had fallen over both rogues lifted, leaving both dazed as Justice clothed them with a wave of his hand. When the reality of what exactly he'd done to his friend hit him Sebastian stared shamefaced at the ground, unable to look up at her, even when she lead them out after a moment of bleary eyed blinking, discussing what had happened with the other man in hushed tones a few paces ahead.

The prince hadn't even had it in him to argue with Hawke about the decision to let the boy leave for Tevinter.

To say that he was pleased when he finally opened his eyes in reality would have been a severe understatement. And like the coward he was, he fled before Hawke had even sat up.

*0~0~0~0~0~0~0*

It had been almost two weeks since their excursion in the Fade before Marea went to see Sebastian in the Chantry.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of what had happened, though she was embarrassed for Sebastian and a little humiliated at how wanton he had made her behave; but that she was unsure exactly how to tell the man that what had happened wasn't something to be angry about. There was also the fear that he _did_ in fact blame her for what happened and that he did think she taunted him on purpose.

She would never do that; to anyone. It wasn't in her nature. She liked to tease yes; gentle and friendly, but never to outright flaunt what she knew someone else could never have.

Hawke had always been on her best behaviour around the older man, stopping some of Varric's more lewd jokes in their tracks to save Sebastian some blushing and always trying to keep him and Isabella away from each other. But it seemed all of that was for naught, simply **existing **taunted him. Since the moment she'd woken she'd been mulling over all of the outcomes that could happen from such an experience; the best being that he would never look at her again and worst being he'd throw himself in his entirety to his duties in the Chantry and refuse to help her anymore. Neither of them were what she wanted.

Isabella had tipped her off that Sebastian was doing confession today, though she'd been somewhat intrigued as to _how_ the pirate had found out about the incident. The dusky skinned woman had simply shrugged, smiled and told her that Anders had been pretty pissed off about the whole thing and had marched on the Chantry to give Sebastian a good butt kicking. Marea was pretty sure she'd visibly paled at that news, not only for the prince's safety but for Anders', he couldn't stomp into the Chantry all glowy like a foreign cave moss...The Templars would never have let him get through the doors and the older woman had been quick to calm her down: _"He __**tried**__, Hawke. I stopped him before he did any lasting damage to himself with the Templars, I told him this was your battle to deal with, so you better go down afterwards and tell him you gave Choir Boy a good spanking...Or not, I can't see him seeing the funny side of that..."_

Ah, Isabella...What would she **do** without her partner in crime?

Waiting for the penitent member of the Chantry to leave the confessional Marea shifted anxiously, mulling over exactly what she was going to say before nodding to the man who left and slipped past the curtain. She'd never been in a confessional before; it was stuffy and smelled faintly of sweat past the sickly scent of incense...Had Sebastian chosen to do this? Because surely this was punishment enough. Past the thin veil covering the window between her section and his she could see the older man brush a hand over his forehead, a lingering action that told her he'd been sleeping little and training hard.

"Forgive me Maker for I have sinned."

The words were out of her mouth within seconds; before she could stop herself. She'd only been trying to lighten the atmosphere...but now she thought about it, it hadn't been the best thing she could have said. Through the thin fabric she could see his silhouette stiffen and hear his breathing quicken in panic.

"Hawke?"

"Hello Sebastian," Marea said softly in acknowledgement and folded her hands on her lap solemnly. It looked like they were going to have to be serious about it after all, she'd rather hoped they could simply laugh it off...Which was silly really, no one could laugh off what had happened between them, "Sorry about trapping you like this, but it was the only way I could make sure you wouldn't try to run away."

"I – I'm so sorry, Hawke...I should never have – nothing I say can make up for what I did," the brunette stammered quietly, his voice thick with the emotion she couldn't see. "I understand that you're angry with me and I'll gladly take whatever you've decided to say to me. I deserve it...What I _did_ to you...I understand if you don't want me to accompany you anymore..."

Marea let out an unladylike snort at his self-loathing tirade. Yes, what he had done _was_ wrong, but it wasn't as if he'd really been in control of himself at the time, neither had she. "Don't be such a fool, Sebastian. I wasn't exactly an innocent victim in all of this. You tied me up yes, but you did let me go. I had every opportunity to run and I didn't. I helped get you naked if I remember rightly."

"Hawke, you're not making this easy. I should be punished for what I did," Sebastian groaned, passing a hand over his face and cowering into the corner when he saw Marea's face loom closer to the gauze separating them. The demon had bought the desire to the fore front and twisted it so he couldn't fight the emotion anymore, but it had always been there; he had wanted everything that he'd done.

It terrified him.

"Why?"

Spluttering on thin air the man frowned, driving his fist against the hard wood between them, "Why? B-Because my vows..I – "

"You didn't break your vows, Sebastian."

She sounded so sure and glib when she made those off the cuff comments. Of course he'd broken his vows...they'd...copulated...

"What part of what we did was chaste?"

"Well...The way you used your mouth most definitely wasn't chaste...Hmmm, you've denied the women of Kirkwall a right royal pleasure there..."

Groaning softly the prince brushed his hands over his face once more. Did she have to bring it up? The dreams were the worst; he remembered every little detail down to the way her muscles shifted in her stomach when she arched into his fingers.

"Oh, and did this wonderful little thing with your hips that was absolutely di – "

"Hawke. Stop."

Smiling sheepishly, Marea settled back against the bench and closed her eyes; she had let her tongue get away from her then. Not to mention she wasn't doing a very good job of telling him he hadn't done anything wrong. She should have wrote it all down and then read off of the script...but it was dark in here and she was pretty sure she'd never be able to read it properly in this light...

"Just you."

"Hmmm?"

"I...ahem...I would only do it for you...You're the only one I...have these feelings for..."

_Maker._ He didn't remember the last time he'd blushed so hard; it wasn't like he was professing his love for her. He was just letting a woman he admired know that he had a healthy amount of desire for her...But perhaps this was a good thing? Chastity didn't suit the life of a prince, and if he really _was_ serious about retaking Starkhaven, well – he would need a princess. Food for thought, he supposed.

"Really?" the blonde asked incredulously and raised an eyebrow. Now why didn't she believe that? Out of all of the women in Kirkwall, with _Isabella_ flaunting herself in front of him, **she** was the only one who inspired _that_ in him? "Well lucky me...But yes, you didn't break your vows Sebastian because we were in the _Fade._ Consider it a...really realistic dream, just because I managed to corrupt your mind doesn't mean I've managed to corrupt your body...yet."

Coughing softly at the heavily implied promise (or threat, he hadn't made his mind up yet) Sebastian bit his lower lip, hard, hoping to stop his thoughts from wandering any further. He was in a _confessional_ for the love of the Maker, did she have no morals? "Er...Hawke...I think we've pushed the limits on my vows enough, don't you think?"

Marea sighed softly and shook her head, "I don't think so...That must have been the hardest I've peaked...**ever**...And my body doesn't feel satisfied at all...It's not fair..."

The answering breathy moan on the other side of the wood had her in no doubts where the blood that had been staining the man's face had migrated to. Was this cruel? It felt like it maybe should be a little cruel. Maybe she could start a sport? Sebastian baiting...She'd have to discuss the possibilities with Isabella at the Hanged Man later.

"I...I – er...You're forgiven child, go forth and sin no more."

Chuckling at the sudden dismissal, Marea leant into the fabric and offered a wide, catlike grin; one she was certain the man would be able to make out. "I can already tell you that's not going to happen...Varric gave me a tip about some Slavers, we're going to go clear them out...Does the Maker take confessions in advance?"

"Out, Hawke. I think the Maker and Andraste have had enough of your blasphemous ways for one day. Go get your slavers; I'll be right here if you need me."

"Hmmm, I might have to take you up on that...I bet seducing you in the Chantry would be a real challenge. Don't think of it as a threat...think of it as a promise. Bye Sebastian."

As she pushed the curtain to join the lofty expanse of the Chantry she was certain she heard Sebastian quietly hiss his discomfort, closely followed by a: "Hawke! Little minx..." However before she could burst into a fit of giggles she saw a very familiar worn face a feet away from her and she smiled warmly in return.

"Serah Hawke...I do not see you in the Chantry much these days, you see to pluck Sebastian from his duty at first light and return him to us after evening prayer in a dazed, bloody mess. You had a productive confession, I suspect?"

The slight sting in the older woman's words weren't missed, simply ignored. What Sebastian decided to do with his life was up to him; not up to an uncaring god and a kindly, if not overbearing, old woman who seemed to make it her business to get involved with every little struggle in the city while incredibly helping to solve nothing. She couldn't care less if the Grand Cleric disapproved of her.

"Oh hello Elthina, yes I've finished my confession for today, thank you...Sebastian was very kind and understanding, he's a wonderful listener you know. You might want to give him a couple of days off though...He seemed a little...**stiff**."

As Hawke left Sebastian behind her and left Elthina staring at her back she could have sworn she heard him utter the softest of groans at the heavily implied innuendo in her words. Well, if Sebastian got to seduce her in the Fade, then she got to seduce him in the real world, he'd opened up a void full of trouble...she just hoped he was ready to deal with the _**repercussions**_.


End file.
